


First love

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Tomin (Tom Riddle Sr/Morfin Gaunt) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Aw, how sweet.
Relationships: Morfin Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr.
Series: Tomin (Tom Riddle Sr/Morfin Gaunt) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023379





	First love

Our tale begins in Morfin and Tom Gaunt's house. Their son Felix is home for the holidays.

Tom asked, "So, what's with that dopey grin you always seem to have on your face these days, son?"

Felix blushed.

Morfin smirked. "Our son has his first relationship, dear."

Felix gasped. "How did you know that?"

Morfin laughed. "A dopey grin, constantly keeping an eye out for owls, it's obvious really. You're in love."

Felix turned red again. "It's only been a few months, dad."

Tom grinned. "Well, what's his name then?"

Felix told them, "His name's Jarred."


End file.
